


Have You Ever Seen the Eiffel Tower?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluepulse: On a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Seen the Eiffel Tower?

**Author's Note:**

> Longer, woohoo!

Bart impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as his eyes kept darting from the floor to the clock.

It was 2 minutes to 7:00 PM.

Two minutes until he could leave the house, run several miles, and be exactly on time.

Two minutes until his date with Jaime.

When the minute hand hit 12, and the hour 7, to Jaime’s house was exactly where he ran.

He arrived approximately 27 seconds later, smoothed his windswept hair, and knocked.

When Jaime opened the door, he let out a breathless ‘Hello.’ and whipped out the yellow carnations he had hidden behind his back, handing them over to his (potential) boyfriend.

Jaime smiled, soft and warm, before placing them in the conveniently located vase on the side table - a vase that he was positive had not been there that morning.

Regardless, he stepped outside to join Bart anyway.

“So where are we going?” Jaime asked, walking with him down the path.

“It’s a surprise. Here,” Bart handed him a blindfold, to which Jaime raised an eyebrow. Bart shrugged, “It stops bugs. Trust me, very useful.” With that, he whipped on his Impulse goggles.

“We’re running?” Jaime asked, tying the blindfold around his eyes.

“Yep.” Bart answered with a ‘pop’ sound and picked Jaime up, bridal style, before setting off.

He slowed down minutes later before coming to a halt.

“Okay, you can take it off now.”

When Jaime’s vision was restored, he looked up at Bart, who’s face, now goggle-less, was staring upwards at an angle. Following his gaze, Jaime started sputtering.

“We’re in France?!” He finally got out, going slack jawed.

Bart nodded, before beaming down at him. “Yeah. Eiffiel Tower. I’ve always wanted to see it; it’s kind of been destroyed in my era.” Jaime couldn’t help a guilty gulp at that. “Now come on, dinner reservations are in 3 minutes.”

~

When dinner had been eaten, payed for and the pair were back on American soil, standing on Jaime’s porch in fact, Bart finally mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him since their arrival in Paris.

“Canwedothisagain?” He rushed out, trying not to look to hopeful.

And then Jaime smiled, soft and warm, and Bart felt like his heart would melt.

“Sure. But next time, I’m picking. Goodnight, Bart, and thank you. Tonight was- I had a really good time.” Bart nodded, said goodnight, and dashed off.

Only to return less than a second later, peck Jaime on the lips, and disappear once again.


End file.
